<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>REPECHAJE by JEN0JAMS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671700">REPECHAJE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEN0JAMS/pseuds/JEN0JAMS'>JEN0JAMS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up NCT Dream, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural Elements, ghost! jeno, no one dies, really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEN0JAMS/pseuds/JEN0JAMS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Repechaje:<br/>-revancha que tienen algunos competidores que no lograron clasificar a otra fase en una primera instancia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>REPECHAJE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oí la voz desgarrada de Jaemin gritando mi nombre, lejos, casi como un eco, y un claxón. El sonido ensordecedor y la luz me desorientaron, lo que sentí a continuación fueron ganas de vomitar, y mi piel siéndome arrancada. Ese dolor, es insoportable. Cerré los ojos y grité, grité tan fuerte que podía sentir que estaba dañandome las cuerdas vocales de manera irreparable.</p>
<p>De pronto, el dolor, se detuvo.</p>
<p>Abrí los ojos con algo parecido a un escalofrío. Frente a mí, mi mejor amigo arrastraba mi cuerpo hacía un lado de la carretera.<br/>
Lo veía musitar mi nombre pero no escuchaba nada, aún estaba desorientado.<br/>
Lo primero que comencé a percibir fue el sonido de pasos rápidos y una respiración agitada, acercándose a mí.<br/>
El camión estaba aparcado unos metros más adelante en la ruta, y el conductor, corría ahora hasta Jaemin con su teléfono en la mano.</p>
<p>Jaemin estaba llorando, repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez entre maldiciones y por favor's.<br/>
El conductor estaba por chocar conmigo y todo lo que sentí fue un puñetazo en el estómago, me quitó la respiración.</p>
<p>Nadie me había golpeado.</p>
<p>El sujeto pasó a través de mí.</p>
<p>No, no, no puede ser.</p>
<p>Quise avanzar pero mis pies se sentían pesados, quise ir hasta Jaemin quise llegar hasta mi cuerpo. Ahora que me fijaba en él, estaba inmóvil. Oí al tipo que me arrolló hablar —Tranquilo, aún respira, la ambulancia ya viene, sostén su cabeza— era joven. Y alto. Muy alto.   Intentaba sonar calmado pero su cuerpo temblaba más que el de Jaemin, quien seguía sosteniendo mi cabeza. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas y temblorosas.</p>
<p>Estoy soñando.</p>
<p>Estoy soñando.</p>
<p>¿Así es como voy a morir?</p>
<p>¿Esto es siquiera normal?</p>
<p>Oí la ambulancia a lo lejos, muy lejos. Todo mi yo se sentía muy pesado ahora. Y otra vez ese dolor, la impresión de que la piel me era arrancada. Quise moverme otra vez, pero una fuerza me asía en la dirección contraria.</p>
<p>Jaemin, Jaemin, estoy aquí.</p>
<p>Mírame porfavor estoy aquí.</p>
<p>Un zumbido, un golpe, y la nada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaa♥<br/>si hay alguien, gracias por leer¡!<br/>(todo esto tiene un final feliz, I swear)</p>
<p>☼Jen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>